In the art of general construction work such as building construction and civil engineering, planning, progress observation, documentation, appropriate accounting are important key factors. In many instances, those aspects are getting more and more complex and dynamic, in particular due to the many parties involved, fluctuating human and/or objective resources, increased complexity of the end results, tighter schedules, increased costs of human resources, etc. Work that was formerly planed and overseen by a single manager is nowadays too complex for a single person and a splitting between multiple people often miscarries at the thereby uprising interfaces.
Therefore, it has been tried to expand automation and computerization in this technical field. For example, in the art of building construction EP 2 629 210, JP 5489310, CN 103886139, US 2014/268064 or US 2014/192159 are giving examples of so called BIM-System approaches.
The technical problems therewith are multifarious. For example: Paper based orders might be outdated by the time they are issued to the executing entity; An immediate response to and purposeful handling of the unexpected is required, wherein all the consequences to a desired schedule have to be considered to minimize impact. Detecting, handling and documenting of the done work has to be established, deviations from a planed schedule have to be documented, determined and handled. Therein, the existing dependencies are often too complex to immediately cope with, in particular for an on-site executing entity.
In particular, in view of the desired flexible and efficient usage of executing entities, in view of the demand for increased efficiency and tight schedules, or often practiced real time replacement and spare management of structural and human resources, improvements going further than the standard human usage of computer and mobile phones are demanded. Also, the documentation demands are increased, e. g. by the project owner or principal, by the contractors or suppliers for proving flawlessness, by insurances, by government bodies, for settlement of damages, for handling compensation claims, to enforce due contractual penalties, for commissioning, etc.